


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

by apoetandafish



Category: Glee
Genre: Dinner Party, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, how does tagging even work, poorly-written snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoetandafish/pseuds/apoetandafish
Summary: "I think you can leave now." Kurt sighed as his guest turned around, possibly to accost him further for having kicked his shin earlier that evening.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many many years ago, but quarantine has made me want to share! I don't usually write, and there are a lot of commas, but I enjoy re-reading this every so often to myself. Maybe someone else can enjoy it now, too.

The dinner party had lasted far longer than Kurt originally planned, and with the addition of an unwanted guest, it had seemed to drag on for eons. At 27 years old, Kurt was getting tired earlier and earlier, and tonight was no exception. His exhaustion was most definitely not abated by the party. He had first started organizing his dinner parties for just himself, Santana, and Rachel, but their group had expanded to seemingly include all of their co workers, and everyone Rachel Berry knew. At any one point in time, Kurt could see three of her ex-boyfriends from where he was standing in the apartment. These dinner parties had come to be expected by all his friends when he moved into his new apartment with Santana, but as much of a burden as they were, they had come to prove themselves enjoyable, overall. However, with all the time and energy Kurt put into his work as an up-and-coming fashion columnist as well as these bi-weekly parties, he didn't “have any time for his sexy self anymore”, as Santana continually reminded him. 

This was potentially the reason for his roommate coming back from work and appearing on their doorstep at quarter after six with a slim, smirking, suit-clad man in tow. Santana was wearing a casual grin while Kurt surveyed the situation. Confusion, swiftly followed by recognition, crossed Kurt’s face. After the stranger was placed as Sebastian Smythe, his tormenter and would-be-boyfriend-stealer from 9 years ago, Kurt managed to get the door half-shut, but was foiled in his plans to lock the pair out of the apartment when Santana skillfully wedged her foot in beside the doorjamb. Another emotion darkened Kurt’s features. Santana merely shrugged. "He's my date" she curtly stated, and pushed past Kurt to greet her girlfriend who was animatedly talking to some other guests.

With a sigh, Kurt turned back to the unwanted visitor. 

Sebastian, still smirking, mimicked Santana's earlier shrug. "You curious enough about how I came to be here to let me in so I can tell you the story? I’m sure you thought I’d be in jail by now, based on our past interactions”. He winked.

Begrudgingly, Kurt sighed and stepped aside. It wasn’t that he still held a grudge from almost ten years ago—but he was stressed already and was sure that having Sebastian there would do nothing to quell his building anxiety. He figured he’d just pawn him off on Santana for the majority of the night if Sebastian slipped one too many insults into their conversation.

Curiosity slightly piqued and anger and annoyance fuelling him, Kurt stalked after Sebastian with a determined glint in his eye, grabbed his exquisitely tailored sleeve, and pulled him into the kitchen.

"So," Kurt began, "how _did_ you manage to con Satan into bringing you here?"

Sebastian helped himself to a glass of red wine from the counter and poured a second, holding it out to Kurt. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, grabbed the glass and downed it with a few large gulps as Sebastian stared at him pensively. “Well, I'm waiting" Kurt snapped.

Sebastian’s expressive eyebrows angled upward at the annoyed tone in his host’s voice. "Calm down there, babe, all in good time. Let me hobnob with some of your _fancy_ guests first." With that, Sebastian exited, leaving Kurt with an angry groan bubbling up from his throat. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Half an hour later, dinner was ready and Kurt's anger had boiled away, leaving only deep curiosity pertaining to one handsome schmoozing lawyer currently stalking toward the kitchen—and Kurt himself.

Sebastian adjusted to Kurt's rhythm with ease, spooning soup into bowls as Kurt drizzled sauce on top and placed them to the side. "I must warn you, it's not that great of a story,” Sebastian drawled, “but I had to figure out a way to keep myself around your gorgeous ass for a little while longer, didn't I?"

Kurt made a noise of indignation at that, but looked up, slightly embarrassed. He was caught off-guard by the flirting, and instead of throwing back some snark, opted for the more direct approach. "I _am_ actually really curious as to how you came to be here tonight, but I have no qualms about throwing you out without a single bite of this delicious food. I should warn you, there’s a wrestler who lives downstairs who I’m sure would be happy to crush you if I asked. But you’re safe if you keep helping with dinner and have an interesting story about Santana I can use to mock her in the future.”

Sebastian feigned fear, gasping and putting a hand to his chest, but returned Kurt's smile all the same.

"I officially started at my first law firm about four months ago, it's just a few blocks away from here. Tall building, pink-tinted windows, I think you know the one. Tana works two floors above me. You following so far, sweets?” Kurt, annoyed by the patronizing tone, rolled his eyes but quirked his lips. 

"You're just building up an arsenal of nicknames for me and my friends tonight, aren't you?" 

Sebastian's grin widened. "Oh, I have so many more to try out, especially on Mini-me Streisand. When it comes to you I’m sure I’ll come up with a great one by the end of the night. I hope to become excellent friends with that blush of yours..." He winks again.

"Only if you get me some more wine," Kurt flirted back. Talking to Sebastian like this was easy, and their banter was fun and interesting. It gave him something else to think about other than the stress of his party that night, and his lack of prospects when it came to romantic entanglements. "Anyway, I am familiar with Satan's workplace, yes, go on."

"Okay, so our two floors have the same coffee girl, and she didn't know that either of us was gay. I enjoy teasing her, I don't think she enjoys it to the same extent, although I now know Santana does. I get the impression that Tana tested her limit once too often”.

Kurt snorts into his wineglass and Sebastian’s eyes crinkle in amusement at the less-than-graceful laugh. “That certainly checks out,” Kurt chuckles, “I’m pretty sure she’s the reason our last two doormen quit their jobs here.”

“I’ll give our coffee girl some credit,” Sebastian continues, “she’s still around. A few weeks ago I overheard her talking to one of her coworkers, venting about the lawyer on fifth and the receptionist upstairs who infuriate her to no end and goddamn it she is most certainly not allowed to put Courvoisier into our coffees every morning and so help her God if we don't get together and fuck so our annoying habits would cancel each other out.” Here, Sebastian paused his excessive hand motions and overly theatrical voices and glanced to find Kurt grinning at him.

“I’m sure if I were that girl, I’d have a similar reaction to having to deal with _both_ of you on a daily basis. Santana is a handful as it is.” He shivers internally at the thought of having to serve the two divas coffee.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes jokingly at Kurt, thinking better of the inappropriate joke he was about to make, and continued. “Naturally I approached her and laughed in her face, but was of course curious to meet the so-called female version of me. I went upstairs on my break, just as coffee girl was leaving Tana’s desk. We recognized each other, bitched at each other, realized we were having fun, and then" he sighed, "unfortunately started a friendship that leads us to," he paused for dramatic effect, doing a sweeping hand movement, "today. And here I am.”

"Meh, you were right. Boring story." Truthfully, Kurt had been paying more attention to Sebastian's curved mouth and expressive eyes than his words. This is exactly how he knows it was a boring retelling, though. 

"That doesn't exactly answer my question about how you came to be invited to this party by someone who had no authority over invitations." By this point, the men had moved over and begun carving the meat. They moved seamlessly through the kitchen as Sebastian continued.

"We met for lunch a few times, and after a particularly harsh jibe from yours truly she muttered something about me being a perfect match for someone. Ever since—it was this morning, by the way—I have not been able to get her to shut up about her hot friend and I couldn't resist having a look for myself." Sebastian shrugged as if he really had no control over the matter. 

“After all, when a guy is mentioned, what else is there to do but semi-stalk his friend back to his house?” Kurt countered.

“Hardly semi-stalking, if you ask me. I was cordially invited” he says, as he pulled out a sticky note from his jacket pocket. It was in Santana’s hand writing and on it was written an insult and a time. When Kurt met his eye again, Sebastian was grinning proudly.

“Very cordial,” Kurt muttered. He knew about Santana'a previous experiences with butting into other people's lives, and he shot her a glare. From where she had been keenly watching the two of them interacting for the past 10 minutes, she winked and made a gesture that Kurt could only assume had to do with sex. Though he was not exactly surprised at the realization that this was a setup, he was curious as to why Santana chose this particular guy to bring to him.

As Kurt turned around, he saw that Sebastian had been staring at him, and when their eyes met a huge grin materialized on the lawyer's face. _Oh_ , Kurt thought. He noticed the way he and Sebastian had been moving together across the kitchen, exchanging witticisms, flirting easily. _She might not be as off-base as I had originally assumed_... 

The men continued talking easily, as if it were a completely natural occurrence to have a rival from your past show up at your door and help you prepare for a dinner party. Kurt noticed Sebastian's graceful movements as he carefully arranged the food on the plates Kurt was passing him and couldn’t help but fantasize a little. This man had most definitely kept some attributes from their high school days, but both he and Kurt had changed. His once lewd comments have softened to suggestive flirting, and all anger and annoyance were gone from the tone of his voice as he gently teased Kurt about the décor of his apartment. This new New York Kurt found himself enjoying the company of New York Sebastian ( _also known as_ ‘ _Mature Sebastian’, and ‘Sexy Sebastian’,_ Kurt’s brain adds unhelpfully). Though he planned on giving Santana a talking-to later, he appreciated how much she cared, and her surprisingly good taste in men. 

Kurt and Sebastian ended up sitting across from each other at dinner, and Sebastian's long legs enjoyed stretching out underneath the table. During the appetizer, Kurt almost kicked over the table he was so startled by the unfamiliar feeling of someone's leg rubbing against his own. When he caught Sebastian's eye over a glass of wine, he just kicked the shin of the grinning man and shot Santana a glare for pulling an amused face at the incident. The leg didn’t reappear until halfway through the main course. It did, however, make dinner feel excessively long for Kurt, as he was attempting to ignore the sparks flying up his leg and simultaneously trying to be a gracious host.

* * *

A few hours later, dinner was finally over and the guests were gone, leaving Santana and her girlfriend on the couch, and Sebastian woozily talking to Kurt as the host made his way to the table to gather the dishes. Sebastian picked up some plates, fumbling them as he made his way to the kitchen. Kurt squawked, horrified, and the tipsy man giggled at the unexpected noise from Kurt. 

"Sebastian, I think you can leave now." Kurt breathed a sigh as his guest turned around, possibly to accost him further for kicking his shin earlier. "It's only really the dishes left to do, and you've helped so much already tonight. I'll need to thank Santana for bringing in some free labour." Sebastian pouted, coming out of the kitchen and walking toward Kurt, who was leaning on the doorway to the living room. 

The man then stopped, feeling inside his jacket pocket and eventually pulling out Kurt's phone. Surprised, Kurt grabs it quickly while a grin stays plastered on Sebastian’s face. Kurt looks down to check what he missed, but only finds a text from Rachel saying that she was on her way home from her evening show. 

"What was this doing in your pocket?" Kurt cheekily let his eyes wander up Sebastian's tall frame, stopping when their eyes met in a heated glance, not for the first time that night. 

"Getting acquainted with some new contact info," Sebastian murmured, stepping closer to Kurt, their faces mere inches apart. Feeling himself flush, Kurt looked down and scrolls through his contacts to find Santana's changed contact name (Satan Dark Queen of All) and listed underneath, Sebastian Timon Smythe. Kurt let out a guffaw at the same time Rachel bustled into the apartment for a late-night drink with her friends. As Kurt turned to greet her, he felt Sebastian leaning down to press a soft kiss against his exposed neck.

“Hello, besties!” Rachel called out, undoing her scarf and tossing it on a hook. “Oh, I had the absolute best performance tonight. I’m not quite sure, but I think we had the greatest standing O yet. Let’s celebr-” Rachel saw the entwined pair at the doorway to the kitchen, emitted a sound that was halfway between indignant and excited, and grabbed Santana’s hand to drag her from the couch to a more private area for gossip. Santana’s girlfriend, used to Rachel’s antics by now, sighed and followed them, leaving Kurt with a small wave. 

He could feel Sebastian's styled hair brush against his chin as the taller nudges his jawline with his nose. A pair of hands gripped his waist as Sebastian took a small step back, meeting Kurt's eyes with an almost shy smile, full of trepidation, but also desire. 

Kurt couldn’t help it as the corners of his mouth twisted upward. He inhaled sharply and subsequently relaxed into the hands sliding down to his hips as a full blown grin bloomed across Sebastian's face. Quickly, Sebastian leaned down and captured Kurt's mouth in a kiss, both their eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds as they enjoy the sensation of another pliant mouth against their own. 

Kurt broke their kissing to take a breath. With his hands resting on Sebastian’s chest and Sebastian’s hands firmly grabbing his hips, he looked up slightly at the taller man. “This is good. Yes, very good” he babbled a bit incoherently. Kissing Sebastian Smythe was not something that had crossed his mind in high school, and since he’d barely given a thought to the man since then, it was rather unexpected. 

With his other boyfriends, Kurt had had the time to fantasize about what it would be like to be able to touch them and kiss them before the fact, but now, wrapped up in Sebastian, he found the turn of events to be rather unexpected. Their entire meet-you/get-to-know-you/make-out-with-you progression elapsed in a total of four hours, which was new to Kurt. Sebastian was a whole new experience for the man who had previously taken slow cautious steps into a relationship (and _God_ , why was he even thinking about a relationship with Sebastian? They had only reconnected a few hours earlier!). Then he caught Sebastian’s eyes, bright with happiness and tinged with lust as he smiled down at Kurt. A small smile played around his lips—a real smile, not the practically patented smirk this time—and he captured Kurt’s lips with his once more in response to the babbling. 


End file.
